For That Smile
by gabriel.x0
Summary: For Kakashi, who has enough fun during the missions and doesn't like adventurous experiences during his quiet time while in his village, the one moody Umino Iruka is too troublesome. And so Kakashi prefers to avoid him. Would he do something like that if he knows what he had been missing out on all that time?


-For That Smile-

* * *

-1one1-

Kakashi never thought something like that can happen, but there he was – staying in the middle of the bar and watching everyone laugh at him.

How did it end like this?

First of all, he never liked Umino Iruka. It was for that man's temper, for his personality, even for his damn appearance and for that bloody perky ponytail of his! Whenever Kakashi saw Umino Iruka he got that strange bothersome feeling; it prickled on his nerves and made him loose the thread of things.

"C'mon, Kashi, that can't be true!" Kakashi's friend Genma used to whine. "Iruka's such a nice, decent guy; you can't hate him out of the blue, simply because he is what he is!"

"Yes I can," Kakashi usually yelled back. "I can dislike him as much as I want!"

And only for these rare yells Iruka was worth of hatred! Because Kakashi couldn't help it, really.

"And just for a note, Genma," added Kakashi. "I'm not trying to do something about it; I only do my best not to communicate with that person. Look: I don't touch him, he doesn't touch me – and then everything is perfect. So, please don't mention him in my presence anymore, okay?"

Genma's regular equivocal shrug wasn't necessarily a sign of understanding.

As if Kakashi cared! He was a proper, quiet jounin. He did his jobs well, cared about his dogs and read his favorite books. He had a right to live the way he liked. And if he disliked Umino Iruka, then he had to avoid Umino Iruka. Point.

Still, why, again, did he go out that night, to that bar, where everybody was heavily drinking? Kakashi didn't know how exactly he ended there too; someone must have dragged him. It looked like the whole village gathered in one place, but it felt very comfortable and after a couple of drinks Kakashi's mood gradually improved. So, he was merrily enjoying his time, occasionally chatting and laughing with acquaintances, when his eye chanced to fall upon the fellow right beside him.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. The guy had his hair loose, but that tanned skin and scarred nose could belong to Umino Iruka only. A shudder went through Kakashi.

"…so it can't be any other way!" Iruka shouted and the whole room sank in the sound of strong laughter.

Iruka smiled affectively at no one and everyone simultaneously and suddenly turned to Kakashi. He blinked several times while focusing his gaze on Kakashi's masked face.

"Oh, Kakashi-san!" he cried at once and leaned forward to the jounin. "Thank you for your everyday hard work, really!"

The man reeked of the strong alcohol, so Kakashi tipped himself back in his chair to avoid him.

"You are welcome," he mumbled, deciding he had to get the hell out of that bar. The reason was that for him, the bar, which contained the one Umino Iruka, instantly stopped to be a cozy bar.

"I think I'll call it a night," Kakashi continued quietly. As soon as Iruka's frowning face lurched backwards, he stood up from his high chair and made an effort to leave.

But then two quick hands entwined around Kakashi's waist, holding him firm in place.

"You, wait."

When Kakashi stepped back, Iruka, who was currently sitting on the nearest chair and hugging Kakashi's waist, fell onto him.

Kakashi froze and looked down. Now, Iruka was staring up at him, his chin digging into the jounin's chest.

"I just want to tell you how impressive you are!" Iruka tried to sit straight, but Kakashi stood too far from his chair and he didn't want to let off the man's waist.

"Tell him, go for it!" someone shouted from the laughing crowd. Kakashi thought it was Genma's voice and made a mental note to occasionally kick the jerk's rear. As a prophylactic measure.

"I like your style, Kakashi-san," Iruka went on with his blabbering.

Kakashi stared. He couldn't tear his eyes from that drunken face. Now, the man blushed hard and alternately smiled and closed his eyes while saying an affectionate line.

"I like the way you move, the way you deal with things…"

'Yeah!' and 'That's right!' ringed around them, but Kakashi didn't pay much attention to these.

"I like your hairstyle, I find it's cool." Iruka wanted to show what he meant and began to wave one of his hands in some strange rounds. That caused him to loose his current insecure balance, so that for several following seconds his face was buried in Kakashi's stomach and his voice was muffled. But then he grabbed the jounin's waist with his both hands again and raised his head. "You know, I'll never be able to do something like that with my hair!"

Someone giggled.

"Oh boy, just try! I die to see it!"

But stupid interruptions couldn't mislead Iruka.

"Shut up!" Iruka yelled harshly to the side, and then returned his softened gaze to Kakashi's stunned face.

"And, most of all, Kakashi-san," he paused and inhaled. Even in spite of the dim lighting and smoked air of the bar, Kakashi noticed his blush deepen. "Most of all, Kakashi-san, I like your smile."

"His smile?" everyone around shouted in chorus. And then there was impossible to recognize anything, just extremely loud laughing voices and, time after time, a high-pitched cry 'His smile, my ass!'

So there was Kakashi, doing nothing wrong and still totally laughed at!

At that point he had enough. He pushed the confused drunkard away from him.

"Get off already!" he hissed and rushed out of that cursed place.

In the street he checked his mask. His mask was in place.

"My smile?" Kakashi muttered angrily, stomping in direction of his house. "Not a chance!"

A couple of minutes later he froze, when he heard some strange noises coming from the place where the bar he just left was situated.

"Kakashi-san! No, where did he go? Kakashi-san!" That voice was Iruka's. Then someone else came.

"Iruka-sensei, come back already, he went away."

"No! Kakashi-san! Where is he? Hey, hands off me!"

There were sounds of the fight and Kakashi even turned around, hesitating if he should go back.

"You are so mean!" someone whined; definitely not Iruka.

"Kakashi-san! Hey!" Iruka's voice cried again. "Fuck, and just when I finally came out to confess!"

Then there were several voices yelling they needed to sleep and would kill the drunkards.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka cried on the top of his lungs, ignoring everyone. "Kakashi-s…!"

Suddenly his voice got muffled. Without even realizing what he was doing, Kakashi froze, ready to run and pounce.

"Stop it, sensei, he's gone. Now, come back, come back, lets drink some more!"

Kakashi slowly exhaled, relaxed his muscles and angrily shoved both hands deep in his trousers pockets. He decided he didn't want to know how that bullshit will end and turned away, proceeding his way home.

He definitely disliked the one Umino Iruka; in drunken state as well as sober.

* * *

-2two2-

"I'm pathetic!" Iruka sighed.

Genma shook his head. Two of them sat in the empty mission-room after the working hours. And it was because Iruka couldn't calm down.

"I must apologize, right?" Iruka raised his head and looked Genma in the eyes with the strange glittering hope. "Right? You say I must find Kakashi-san and say 'I'm sorry!'" He averted his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his voice. "But what am I sorry for? I don't remember exactly. It comes up in pieces. I was dead-drunk!"

"Well, I'm a bit envious of your courage towards the jounins," Genma drawled. "But now to the point: you forcefully hugged Kakashi and declared you like his smile. Then everyone around almost died of laughter."

"So what if they laughed?" Iruka cried. "And I do like his smile!"

"Fine, fine, I hear you. Did you even see that smile? The man is permanently masked, you know."

"No I didn't exactly see it. But the way his eyes spark…"

"His eyes? Did you ever see the two of them simultaneously?" Genma wondered casually. Actually, he did his best not to burst out laughing.

"For your information, yes, I did!" Iruka jumped up. "But even the way his one visible eye sparks when he's happy is enough! Yes, I like it!"

He inhaled, slowly exhaled and sat down again.

"What am I so riled up for? Kakashi-san usually avoids me. Now he hides from me on purpose. He must hate me."

"I heard him saying he dislikes you," Genma confirmed deliberately. "But I don't think it's the case. You see, Kakashi is a complicated person. It can be other way around."

"How so?" wondered Iruka.

Genma stood up, went to Iruka and patted his head.

"You are pathetic indeed. Just go find him; maybe talk to him properly, okay?"

Iruka sighed tiredly and leaned to Genma, resting his head on the man's side.

"I have no good reason. And even if I go to apologize – should I say I'm ashamed of grabbing him and talking nonsense? Only it wasn't nonsense! And how would he react? I guess he'd send me who know where for no one knows how long."

While Iruka speculated, the door opened and Kakashi came in.

"Oh, look who's here!" Genma drawled. Iruka raised his head.

Kakashi's eye stopped at Genma's hand, which continually patted Iruka's hair.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka cried, as if he was very happy to see the jounin.

Kakashi winced, but hobbled to the desk Iruka sat at. He had to submit the mission report after all.

"Sorry I'm late. Here, my report," The pale hand placed the slightly dirtied scroll on the desk in front of Iruka.

"Thank you for your hard work," Iruka mumbled, still staring at Kakashi and not noticing the state of the scroll or anything else for that matter.

"It's nothing," Kakashi turned around and went to the exit, still hobbling.

"How was your mission? Are you hurt? Need a lift to the hospital?" asked Genma.

Iruka started. As soon as he saw Kakashi he somehow forgot to be polite or curious or attentive. He blushed, very much embarrassed with himself.

"No hospital. It's nothing," repeated Kakashi.

He reached the door, but before he left, he threw the gaze over his shoulder, concentrating on Genma's patting hand and Iruka's blushed face.

Then he went out and slammed the door behind his back.

"Now you get it?" wondered Genma. Somehow, he was very satisfied and snickered.

Iruka tore his eyes off the closed door and looked at him.

"I get what?"

Genma ruffled Iruka's hair, completely ruining his ponytail.

"I'm quiet sure the jerk totally loves you."

"Yeah, right!" Iruka snorted sarcastically.

"Hey," Genma sounded offended. "Just now that jounin looked jealous to me."

Iruka shrugged, took Kakashi's scroll and made an effort to open it.

"It can't be because of me whom he 'dislikes'. Can it be he's jealous of you, Genma-san?"

"No way, Iruka-sensei, it's definitely you."

The scroll won't open, so Iruka had to apply a small jutsu. When the unrolled paper fell down on the desk, the information it included was in terrible state.

"What a mess!" Iruka hissed, trying to recognize any signs and failing. The scroll was unreadable.

Iruka jumped up.

"I'll go and talk to him! It's unheard of to pass such a scroll as the mission report!"

Genma chuckled.

"That's Iruka-sensei I know! See, you found a good reason to go and show that bastard what real love is!"

Iruka blinked and turned to Genma.

"What did you say just now?"

Genma raised his both hands and waved them protectively.

"I'll close the door, you leave first."

"Right, I have an urgent job to do!"

And Iruka left the mission room, clenching the poor scroll in his iron fist.

Genma shook his head.

"But I so don't envy you on that part, Kashi."

* * *

-3three3-

Kakashi stood in the door frame and stared at the panting Iruka on his porch. Iruka stared back, only, not at the jounin's masked face, but at his naked torso. Yes, Kakashi'd better throw something on before coming out, but he was going to take a bath and the knocks were so loud he hurried to open the poor door.

Iruka held out his right hand.

"What's this?"

Kakashi looked at the hand and rolled his eye.

"It's my scroll," he confirmed. "Sorry it doesn't suit your liking, I used my left hand to write."

"Forget the scroll for now, what's this?" Iruka hid the scroll in his hip pocket and stretched his hand to touch the fresh bruises on the jounin's chest.

Kakashi wasn't ready for it and jumped.

"It hurts!" he cried, stepping back into the house, away from the violent chuunin. And Kakashi knew well how violent he could be for even a simple reason. Occasionally, he noticed Iruka at the academy. And even him lecturing someone made Kakashi uneasy and sent trembles down his spine. He disliked it so much he started to avoid the man, but the more he avoided, the stronger the feeling was.

A smirk appeared on Iruka's face as he made a step forward to the scared jounin. Suddenly he felt himself in his element.

"Serves you right, Kakashi-san. You should be in the hospital right now."

"I hate hospitals," hissed Kakashi defensively.

"I'm going to find out what you hate more – me or these hospitals."

Iruka closed the door, put his shoes off and came closer to Kakashi. Kakashi made several steps back and bumped onto the couch. Iruka pushed him down on the couch and kneeled beside him, openly staring at the bruises.

Kakashi gulped. That man really freaked him out!

"It's all okay, Iruka-sensei, nothing serious," he mumbled quickly. "It'll heal very soon."

"Of course it will," Iruka muttered. He placed his hands above the bruises and closed his eyes, creating a healing jutsu. It didn't take long and Iruka opened his eyes, piercing Kakashi with a strict gaze. "Somewhere else you have to be healed?" he wondered.

"No, thank you very much, I'm really alright now," murmured Kakashi. "Really!"

Iruka frowned at him.

"Take off your gloves. Let's see, why you were writing my report with your left hand."

Kakashi averted his eyes and pulled the gloves off, wincing at every move of his fingers. He simply hated to be treated that way. Now, he really regretted he didn't go to the hospital. There, he at least won't have to meet the gaze of those angry brown eyes!

Iruka looked at the deep nasty cut, which crossed over Kakashi's pale palm.

"Cute," he drawled, starting the healing. "Could it be you like to endure the pain, Kakashi-san?"

"No way in hell," muttered Kakashi quietly.

"Is that so?" Iruka stopped treating the palm and caressed the newly healed smooth skin. "I doubt it."

He looked up at Kakashi.

"Now, show me the rest."

"Nothing's left," Kakashi lied.

"What about your leg?"

"I told you already – it's nothing!"

"For jounin to say it's nothing and hobble? I don't believe you!"

With these words Iruka unbuttoned Kakashi's pants and tugged them down. Kakashi sighed and obediently raised his hips to help the man get rid of his pants. If that chuunin wanted something he was unstoppable. Just another peculiarity Kakashi disliked and was ready to fight.

"And here's our nothing," Iruka hissed, observing the swollen knee. "It must have been dislocated."

"Alright, it was dislocated; but now it's all well."

Iruka shook his head.

"It's not," he announced in a voice, which implied no objections, and started to heal.

Kakashi watched him work and couldn't help a tremble. There were these thrilling sensations caused by the chuunin's attention, which bothered him a lot. It could be because of the jutsu. But, could it also be because of the other man's closeness?

"Is there anything left?" Iruka murmured, interrupting Kakashi's reflection.

"I' think there is nothing left. Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

"Are you sure?" Iruka rested his chin on Kakashi's newly healed knee and stretched out his hand. "I see something interesting cries out for an urgent treatment." His fingers caressed an impressive bulge in Kakashi's underwear.

Speaking of thrilling sensations. With a shudder, Kakashi closed his eye and tilted his head back.

"Cries, really? Your ears must be pretty good, I don't hear any cries," he said in a slightly trembling voice. He tried his best to look cool, but he couldn't help reacting to Iruka's touches. And talking utter nonsense, for that matter.

Iruka might have noticed that too, because he laughed coarsely.

"My ears are good, that's true. But I have other good parts, too. Do you want a proof?"

Iruka's fingers became balder, caressing Kakashi's length. Kakashi couldn't bear it any longer, so he gave up.

"Yes, please," he moaned, giving Iruka the way to get closer.

Iruka smiled, made himself comfortable between the jounin's legs and brought his face to Kakashi's crotch.

"You won't regret it, Kakashi-san."

* * *

-4four4-

Iruka thought he deserved it, so he pushed away the common sense and dived into insanity. He can regret it later to his hearts content. He always thought it was better to regret something you've done, than to regret you didn't try it when there was a chance.

That's why, first of all, Iruka reached out and pulled Kakashi's ever present mask down.

"Show me that smile of yours. I want to see the real thing."

What he saw, though, was the bitten lower lip.

"Who's smiling while getting a head?" Kakashi stoned, enjoying Iruka's skillful fingers' moves along his manhood.

Iruka frowned, but continued the massaging movements. Then, all of the sudden, he additionally licked the tip of Kakashi's cock, while closely watching his reactions.

Overwhelmed with sensations, Kakashi opened his mouth, giving out a silent cry of pleasure.

That was extremely arousing, but it wasn't Iruka's goal for the moment. Iruka gritted his teeth and pressed his blushing cheek to the jounin's thigh.

"I want your smile," he whispered and nuzzled the thigh.

Kakashi grimaced. That chuunin was impossible!

He reached out, grabbed Iruka's ponytail and forcefully brought the man's mouth to his cock.

"No smile for now, Iruka-sensei," He made Iruka open his mouth and swallow the tip. Iruka closed his eyes and obediently sucked, taking more flesh into his mouth with every push of Kakashi's hand.

"That's right; go on like this and maybe I'll show you my smile."

Iruka immediately opened his eyes and watched the jounin's face while repeatedly taking his cock into his mouth and sucking on him. But he saw no smile.

"Good!" groaned Kakashi.

Iruka took the jounin's cock out of his mouth and began to massage the wet tip with his fingers while he sucked at the sides.

"When can I see your smile?" he wondered.

Kakashi grabbed his ponytail again, helped him to swallow his length and made him move his head, pleasuring him onwards.

"I'll be smiling while repeatedly inserting my cock into your prankish rear! Be assured of that!"

After that Iruka didn't quiet get what happened, but he found himself on the bed on his all fours with Kakashi behind him and applying a jutsu on his backside.

"What the hell are you doing?" he cried, panicking, and made an effort to turn around.

The next second Kakashi grabbed him and Iruka's head was pressed into the pillow, so that his cries were muffled.

"Relax; I'm only loosening you so you won't be torn here." Kakashi traced the circle of Iruka's backside muscles. "See, all nicely stretched and wet."

Iruka moaned into the pillow, feeling himself being stuffed with something big and hard. Precisely, an extremely hard hot flesh.

Continuing to slightly moan his appreciations, Iruka closed his eyes and let the man have him all the way. It seemed the jounin pierced him to the very core, and, when Iruka came to his senses it was already dark in the room.

He sat up in the bed and threw a reproving glance at the man, who lazily stretched near him.

"You are quiet a beast, aren't you?" Iruka paused, enjoying the sight of the partially covered, but still marvelous pale body. "Just to think I only wished to see your smile…" he continued in an upset voice.

Kakashi froze.

"Beast you say?" he suddenly pushed the blanket aside and just in a second was on top of Iruka, Iruka's legs on his shoulders. "And you are a big tease!"

Iruka looked up, at the jounin's serious face, then down, and saw Kakashi stroking his own cock, getting ready for another intrusion.

"Wha…?" he cried, confused. "Why?!"

"You are really insatiable, aren't you, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi pressed his tip to Iruka's entrance and pushed in, proceeding all the way to the very hilt.

Iruka moaned and arched his spine, obediently taking Kakashi inside. His own cock already woke up and was throbbing in anticipation. He entwined his hands around the jounin's shoulders and tugged him into the tight embrace so that his cock was nicely pressed between their bodies.

"Move!" he moaned into Kakashi's shoulder. "Give me more!"

Kakashi complied and performed several slow thrusts. Before he started to be serious though, he made Iruka face him.

"I thought you wanted to see my smile!" he panted into the chuunin's lips.

"Who cares about your smile now!" Iruka purred, pressing their mouth together. And so they came together, while sucking on each others lips and sinking in the blissful sensations, without even opening their eyes.

As soon as his heartbeat evened, Iruka raised his head, threw his messy hair back and stared at the jounin's face.

"Now, where is your smile?" he wondered, carefully observing every feature of Kakashi's face.

Kakashi opened one of his eyes and looked at him.

"Iruka-sensei, you are too much! I promised to smile while doing you, remember? You should be more attentive at the right time."

"My bad, Kakashi-san, I'm afraid I missed it. Care to repeat the procedure from the very start?" Iruka wondered, teasing notes in his voice. Truth to be told, he wasn't sure himself if he could live through another round at the moment.

Kakashi groaned helplessly.

"Oh boy, I think I love you!" He pulled Iruka into a hug, stretching his naked body against the chuunin's. "Say, where have you been all my life?"

"You stubborn jerk!" Iruka growled half-heartedly and joined the jounin's laughter.

* * *

-5five5-

Genma was stunned, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Iruka, how did you do it? Tell me!"

Iruka stopped his writing and turned his head to Genma.

"What do you mean, Genma-san? What did I do?"

Genma nodded towards the other side of the mission room, where Kakashi sat, pretending he was reading his favorite book, but actually watching Iruka work.

"That. That jounin became totally tame!"

"Oh, that," Iruka threw a short glance at the silver-haired man, smiled smugly and a slight blush appeared on his tanned cheeks. "Well, I can tell you that, that's not a big secret."

Genma gulped.

"So? How did you achieve it?"

Iruka sat there for a while, just sucking on the tip of his pencil.

"I said I like his smile?"

"Don't try to fool me!" hissed Genma angrily. "The whole village knows you tried it and it didn't work!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell the truth." Iruka paused, returned to his writing, slowly scribbled the end of the sentence, and then continued in a loud whisper. "A good old blowjob."

Genma frowned. That sounded not very convincing either.

"Just that? Impossible!"

Iruka shrugged and returned to his writing.

"You can say whatever you want, Genma-san. We have a fact here, don't we?"

Genma shook his head, muttering to himself.

"The guy must really have liked you from the start! But, I wonder what exactly could be the trigger to make him realize it."

"I already told you, didn't I?" wondered Iruka.

"What?" Genma sank out of the reverie and stared at him.

Iruka stared back.

"I said I liked his smile. No, wait! Oh, yes! A good old blowjob. Of course – a good old blowjob," he repeated and winked at Genma.

Genma froze, analyzing the information, and then smirked. If it was so…

"Really that easy, Iruka-sensei?" He squinted to the side, where his best friend Raido sat.

"Well, there are actually other things I'm ready to do for that smile…" Iruka muttered as if to himself. But Genma already didn't listen to him, because Raido noticed his weird gaze and turned to meet his eyes.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, but you surely do." And, yeah, Genma was totally going to try that tip!

"What is it that I need?" wondered Raido. He frowned at his friend's mischievous smirk; it always meant some nasty prank was on the way.

Genma imitated Iruka's last wink.

"I'll give it to you this evening, you just wait."

Slightly worried, Raido shrugged and turned away.

And, very pleased with himself, Genma turned back to Iruka

"Thank you for the tip, Iruka-sensei," he whispered.

Iruka smiled, not really noticing anything around him, only watching his silver-haired jounin from the corner of his eye. He knew for sure, that Kakashi heard his every single word, the last line including.


End file.
